1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hub adaptors and more particularly pertains to a new wheel adaptor plate system for permitting mounting of a wheel rim onto a hub having a different lug bolt pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hub adaptors is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,635 describes a device for permitting wheel rim having a greater amount of holes than the hub has lug bolts to mounted on the hub. Another type of hub adaptor is U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,389 having an adapted for permitting a larger wheel rim to be mounted a hub designed for a smaller rim. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,320 has a circular plate with pins for receiving a Volkswagen wheel or an eight-lug Pontiac wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,785 has a two piece adaptor rim for permitting larger tires to mounted on a smaller hub. U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,971 has an adaptor for use with a tire changing stand that allows the tire changing stand to be used with decorative rims without marring the decorative rims. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,691 shows a wheel hub.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows a variety of wheel rims having different hole configurations to be mounted on hubs having different lug bolt configurations.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a plurality of sets of mounting apertures permitting wheel rims having a different hole configuration than the lug bolt configuration of the hub to be mounted on the hub.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheel adaptor plate system that provide a plurality of spacer members to inhibit the wheel rim from abutting against the lug nuts use the couple the plate member to the hub.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plate member comprising a plurality of mounting apertures extending through the plate member. The plate member is designed for being coupled to the hub whereby each of a plurality of lug bolts extend through one of the mounting apertures of the plate member. Each of a plurality of stud members is selectively extendable through one of the mounting apertures of the plate member. Each of the stud members is designed for being selectively extendable through holes in the wheel rim. Each of a plurality of nut members is selectively coupled to one of the stud members. Each of the nut members is designed for securing the wheel rim between the nut members and the plate member for securing the wheel rim to the hub when the wheel rim has a pattern of holes different than the pattern of the lug bolts of the hub.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.